Lock Down
by BethanyKatherine
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo are in Rome--and in a fight. When they get locked in a room together, and emotions run high, will they make up? Or kill each other? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Don't own, so don't sue._

**~Lock Down~**

**Chapter 1**

A knock on her door. She goes to answer it. "Gordo…hi."

"Hey," he answers. "Can I come in?"

That was Gordo, always polite, always asking. "Of course."

But why was he here now?

He walks in and stands in the middle of the room, bouncing nervously on his toes.

"What's up?" Lizzie asks, sitting on the bed. It's getting late. They need to sleep. They have a long plane ride home.

"I…wanted to talk to you." He says this in a rush, not quite looking at her.

"Okay. About what?"

"Earlier. On the roof. When we…"

"Kissed?"

He nods, looking…embarrassed?

"What about it?" She asks. It comes out sounding harsh. She doesn't mean it that way. She has a headache. She was going to go to bed. She wanted to talk to Gordo about the kiss anyway. Just not tonight. Not now. She's in a bad mood, too, because Ethan and Kate are still out. Together. Somewhere in Rome, the City of Romance. Not that she still likes Ethan. He's not her type, but she's jealous, and her nerves are on edge.

"I was wondering….what it…meant to you, I guess." He is having trouble stringing parts of his sentence together. He's never been this nervous before. She had never kissed him before, true, but still, this was part of Gordo she had rarely ever seen.

"What it meant to me? I don't know…" What _did_ it mean?

"Cause, I mean, I know you still like Ethan and everything, I mean, I don't really know why, but I know you do and he's the only guy you'd ever think about going out with but…"

"What?" She says sharply, standing up form her perch on the bed. "What did you say?"

" I said that, um…" Crap. When he gets nervous he starts babbling. Or he can't speak at all. Either he shuts up or won't shut up, and tonight he wishes is could have been the former.

"Ethan's the _only_ guy I'd ever consider going out with? You _know_ I still like him? Since when do you know all this about me?"

"I, um, I, um, what I meant, um, was, um, that I, I, I really, I, um…" And there was the shutting up. Right when I _don't_ need it. Arrrrgh.

"You know what?" Her voice is rising, getting higher. "I really don't care what you came here to tell me, 'cause you know what?" He barely has time to say "what?"  before she continues, "I don't want to hear it! So _get out_!"

"But, I—"

"_GET OUT!"_

He turns towards the door, reaching out to pull it open.

"David Gordon, don't you dare move." 

Hr faces her, mouth hanging open. Is this for real?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Don't own, so don't sue._

**~Lock Down~**

**Chapter 2**

"Isabella?" He asks, unbelieving.

"You are absolutely _not_ leaving this room," she says firmly.

"Isabella, if I don't leave now Lizzie's gonna kill me or something."

"You bet I am!" Lizzie says, glaring at Gordo and Isabella.

"Please let me leave," Gordo says, looking pleadingly at Isabella.

"No," she says simply.

"What?" Lizzie and Gordo say simultaneously.

"No," she repeats. "I'm not letting you out. You two have issues that need to be dealt with, and they cannot wait. As long as you're both in the same room and as long as your emotions are out in the open, you might as well talk them out. I'm going to keep you two in here until you work everything out." She walks to the door. As she's about to leave, she pokes her head back in the door. "And don't even _think_ about leaving."

She closes the door and Gordo looks at the floor, watching his feet.

Lizzie is standing across the room from him, standing with her arms crossed, glaring at him. He thinks he knows her? And she's supposed to stay here with him? And talk about emotions with him? Hah. Yeah right.

"Look," she says, moving towards the door. "I don't care if _you_ want to stay here, but _I'm_ leaving." She tries the door, but it's locked. "Locked," she snarls. "How dare she?"

Gordo still hasn't said anything. 

"Well, sit down," she sneers at him. "Are you gonna stand there all night?"

He shakes his head and sits down on a chair.

"I don't know why Isabella has us locked up in here," she says after a few minutes. "But it's obvious that she thinks we have some unresolved problems to…resolve. And since I don't have anything to say, you tell me: What's this all about?"

He looks up at her. She is taken aback at how sad his eyes are. "I don't know," He says. He looks down again, but in a moment, he looks at her again. "Actually, I do know." He stands up and walks to the French doors that open to the balcony. He slides his hand up and down the varnished wood. He turns to look at her over his shoulder. "But I really don't feel like telling you right now."

She is angry. "Why not?"

"Party because you keep biting my head off like that. Partly because you would sneer at me and not accept what I have to say, and that's not why Isabella locked us in here. That's not why she locked the door."

Lizzie seems to be considering this for a moment. "But she didn't lock the balcony door!" She rushes towards the door.

Gordo sighs. _Funny, I thought she was capable of deep thought. Guess not._

She opens the door and walks out onto the balcony. "Hah!" She exclaims triumphantly. "Outsmarted her!"

Gordo stands in the doorway, watching her. "And now what are you going to do?" He asks. "Jump off? We're on the 6th floor."

"Duh," she answers. "I'm going to climb down." She starts to put her leg over the edge of the balcony. Gordo is fighting the internal urge to rush over and help her, protect her from harm. But before he can argue with himself over it, a spotlight lights Lizzie up and a voice, magnified by a megaphone begins chastising her in rapid Italian. 

"Ahh! It's Sergei!" She cries angrily. Gordo steps forward and helps her off the edge of the balcony. "Thanks," she said roughly, stepping away from him. She goes back into the hotel room. He sighs and rolls his eyes and follows her back in.

Does Isabella really expect me to confess to Lizzie what I feel for her? Like that's gonna happen.

A Note: What do ya think?? Lemme know! Read and Review!! Danke!! Oh, and email me! I LOVE getting mail! b.katherine@stribmail.com !!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Don't own, so don't sue._

**~Lock Down~**

**Chapter 3**

"So," Lizzie says to him

"Yeah?" He answers.

"You're the smart one. You figure out how we're supposed to get out of here."

"Oh," he says sarcastically. "Right."

"Excuse me?"

"Why am I supposed to find our way out of here? It's your fault we're in here."

"What? No it isn't!"

"Yes, it is."

"Okay. Tell me, then. Why is it my fault that we're in here?"

"As opposed to mine, or just in general?"

"Stop with the smart talk and tell me!"

"You're starting to sound like Kate."

"You're stalling."

"Am not. I know exactly why it's your fault. I've already thought about it."

"Whatever. Are you gonna be like this all night?"

"Maybe."

"So are you gonna tell me now?"

He doesn't answer. He just crosses the room to look out the window again. He isn't nervous anymore. He is angry now. He has hidden his feelings for her for too long now. And just when he is being forced to tell her, she is treating them like it's their way out of a locked room. Does it not matter at all to her that he may see her as something other than a friend?

"I really like you, Lizzie," he says to the window.

"What?" she says. 

"I have for a while. And you never noticed. Not once. Not ever."

"Well – I – didn't – think – do you – I –"

"And isn't it funny that it only took Isabella a little under two hours to figure out how much you meant to me."

There is no anger left in her face when he turns to face her.

"But – I –" She stammers.

"That's why she locked us in here. Because she wanted you to finally realize how much I love you." His face turned red at this. "I'm not sure I actually meant _love_," he says quietly, looking down after a few moments of stunned silence. 

She glides over to him, silently. "What _did_ you mean?" she asks softly.

He looks up at her, mouth hanging open. He stares at her, because he doesn't know what to say, and even if he did, he does not know how he would make his mouth move to say them. 

There is no anger left in her face when he turns to face her.

"But – I –" She stammers.

"That's why she locked us in here. Because she wanted you to finally realize how much I love you." His face turned red at his. "I'm not sure I actually meant _love_," he says quietly, looking down after a few moments of stunned silence. 

She glides over to him, silently. "What _did_ you mean?" she asks softly.

He looks up at her, mouth hanging open. He stares at her, because he doesn't know what to say, and even if he did know what to say, he doesn't not know how he would make his mouth move to say them. 

A Note: Eh, what do you think? I wasn't really sure where I was going with this, so let me know if it doesn't make sense or something. And email me! Please!! R&R ~B*K~


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Don't own, so don't sue._

**~Lock Down~**

**Chapter 4**

"Gordo," she says, after what feels like an hour has passed. "What _did_ you mean?"

"Nothing," he says, looking down, away, anywhere but her.

"What did you mean," she repeats, her voice firmer. He has never been this open with her about his feelings.

"You wouldn't care," he says, stepping away from her.

"Yes, I would," she takes a step towards him, another, another.

"You just want to know since it's the only way out of this room." His tone is harsh. He has put up his guard. He was a fool to think she would actually accept his feelings. He cannot see the sadness, the hurt in her eyes. He's only concerned with himself for now. And why not? He's the only one who is. His mom doesn't care, his father doesn't care, his best friend doesn't care, what else is new?

"No," she says. "Is that what you think?"

"Is that what you think I think?"

She has forgotten that when he's angry enough he becomes difficult to talk to. Actually, pretty much impossible to talk to. Yet each time she tries. 

"Do you think you know what I think you think?"

He stares at her. She can see laugher behind his eyes, and she is about to break down and laugh, too, but she will not until he does. He has to feel like he's not being laughed _at_.

"Clever." Sarcasm. Grr. Ignore that. You have to get to the bottom of this.

"I thought so, too." She is keeping her tone cool, but open. See, you can talk to me. I'm ready to hear what you have to say. I'll listen. "I'm just trying to match your wit. I think I'm failing though."

"Yeah. You are."

Keep smiling. Keep smiling. His words have no effect on you.

They are standing a few feet apart. Facing off, though they don't realize it.

"Thanks."

"Yeah. Whatever."

"Why don't you just tell me what you meant, Gordo. We don't have to get in a fight over such a little thing." She is keeping her voice light and soothing. Don't make any sudden movements. He might…do something.

"A 'little' thing? That's what this is to you?" Whoops. Wrong choice of words.

"No, Gordo, I meant a _misunderstanding_, that's a little thing. I didn't mean –"

"So – so this all means _nothing_ to you? It's all just some _little thing_ that's in the way? You just have to solve this before you can go find _Ethan_ and suck face with him?"

"No. But right now _sucking face_ with Ethan is sounding much more enjoyable."

"Yeah, well why not? You've always liked him better than me, haven't you?"

She gasped, and stared, appalled, at him. "That is so—" 

"Haven't you?" He says. "Am I wrong?"

She is bursting to say, "Yes! Yes, you're wrong! How could you ever think that I like him better than you?" But she is shocked into speechlessness.

"I knew it," he says. 

"No – Gordo –" She is torn up inside. Stupid! Why couldn't you just have said what was ringing through your head? "Yes! Yes, you're _wrong_!" _Stupid_!

"Don't," he says. 

"Don't what?"

"Don't say my name. Don't. You just…hurt me when you do."

"I don't want to hurt you," she says softly. 

"Yes, you do." He is looking away from her. She can see his eyes, though. They are dripping with pain.

"You have to believe me," she pleads.

"No, I don't."

She bites her lip. There are tears in her eyes. She blinks them away. Not now. Stay strong. Make him believe you.

"What will it take to make you believe me?"

Now he looks up at her. His face looks terrible. He looks miserable and sad and deeply hurt and rejected, dejected, heart-broken—wha?? Heart broken? Then…that means…

"Gordo," she says, a new light in her voice.

He just stares, a defeated, pathetic look in his eyes, which made her heart hurt.

"Do you love me?" she asks.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Don't own, so don't sue._

**~Lock Down~**

**Chapter 5**

"What?" All the air has escaped his lungs. He is reaching for the chair next to him, trying to find something to lean on, so he won't fall over. 

"Do-do you love me?" She repeats. She can't seem to breathe either. She is shaking, nervously, and with anticipation. Was this why Isabella locked them in here? Did Gordo really mean what he accidentally said? That he loves her?

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…" He's incapable of talking. He is frozen in place. He desperately wants to run, bolt from the room. The door is locked, but maybe it's not too late to dive off the balcony and save himself. 

She walks towards him, biting her lip hard to keep from crying.

"Tell me." Her voice is soft, but firm, direct.

He still won't talk. He is staring at his shoes again. There are big tears forming in his eyes. Here he is, on the brink of confessing his unending, undying love for the only girl who would ever matter to him, and he is frozen, incapable of words.

Every second his heart is tearing further and further apart, and hers is crumbling, breaking, piece by piece.

She takes one step closer and lays her hand on his arm.

He looks up. She can see that he's biting his own lip. Any harder and he'll bite right through. He is so close to tears that her heart shatters once again, until the pieces are barely clinging together.

Their eyes are locked together. She will not let him look away.

"Do you love me?" She cannot speak. She only mouths the words. They are so close that he hears her anyway.

His eyes are screaming at her. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I love you, Lizzie, I love you!"

She is drowning in his wide eyes. They are so close, co close, she can almost taste him. 

She dives into his eyes, kissing his lips. 

His eyes fly open. His heart is beating too fast for him. His breath isn't coming, and he wouldn't be able to either, since all he knows is and all he is is making him kiss Lizzie harder and harder.

She pulls back from him. 

He is still breathless. He's sucking in air in short gasps, unable to take his eyes off her.

"Lizzie – I –" He's about to say the words that will change his world forever, when Lizzie's hands come out of no where and shove him backwards onto the bed behind them.

He is surprised at how rough she is with him. At first he thinks she is still angry with him, but then she crawls onto the bed with him, pushing him back into the soft, down pillows. He sees in her eyes, not anger, but a fiery passion, directed towards him.

She lunges forward, pressing her lips against his. Fireworks erupt inside both of them. They are reaching towards each other, pulling closer, closer. 

Neither of them hears the door open. Neither of them hears the footsteps treading on the plush carpet. Neither of them is aware of a third's presence in the room until they hear a voice say, "So, you've made up, then?"

Lizzie rips herself off Gordo drawing in her breath quickly.

"I—" she begins.

"Never mind." Isabella smiles at them. "I know that look. You are in love, the pair of you. I knew it."

Lizzie and Gordo are sporting matching smiles. They have found the only love they will ever need – in each other.

"You know," Isabella says, striding over to the door. "It wasn't locked."

"But I-" Lizzie starts. "I tried to open it – it _was_ locked – it _was_!"

Isabella smiles and turns the doorknob easily.

"You didn't try the door," Isabella says, "did you, Lizzie?"

A blush is creeping over her face. "No," she admits, head held low.

Gordo seems overjoyed by this. "You really did want to hear what I had to say, didn't you?"

She looks at him, a look of the deepest affection in her eyes. "Always."

He grins, his face alight with…everything. He kisses her again and Isabella steps out, quietly. They don't notice. As far as they're concerned, nobody else matters. Isabella dims the lights as she leaves. Lizzie and Gordo lay on the soft bed together, sharing sweet kisses and soft words.

They are two best friends, hopelessly in love with each other. And that's all they'll ever need.

~*The End*~


End file.
